Swimming with Sharks
by lamune.soda
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys, now 23, are loan sharks, who have made deals with many clients, both good and evil to achieve financial success. As loan sharks, the Rowdyruffs will resort to extreme measures to get what is theirs. Their current target is the Townsville City Bank, but there are always those who think they can escape the jaws of the RRB. **RRBxPPG** WARNING:LEMONS
1. Loan Sharks

Everyone's grown up in the City of Townsville, there are even new heroes along with new villains making a name for themselves. The PPG, now 23, have even established a Heroes Association where fresh new heroes are recruited and dispatched to fend off evil of all forms. All in all , the new generation is bringing a swarm of them, both evil and good. As Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup serve as mentors and stand as the top heroes of the association. Among those who apply, even include old classmates of the PowerPuffs, such as Mitch Mitchelson, Robin Synder, and Bunny. The head of the whole operation wasn't Professor Utonium, but the Mayor who thought the job of that stature is a position only he, himself can fill. Utonium had to settle with a researcher position in the hero weaponry section. With the way things were, everything's been great ever since. But this is not where this story begins.

In a rundown apartment, located in a part of the city where the lowest of the low reside, there lives a 23 year old who is wasting away in his sofa bed. The room is messy with clothes all over the place and sport drinks covering every table surface. Strange enough, the scene may look like a tornado ripped through the place, but if the place was cleaned up a bit, it can be luxurious. The room was huge with hardwood flooring, a pool table, expensive modern furniture, a kitchen from the future, a large plasma television, tons of game systems, etc. But to find all this in a shitty part of the city is odd, right? Then a cellphone rings echoing throughout the room, making the man in the sheets groan in frustration. Sticking a hand out of his covers, he blindly searches for phones. Once the phone finds it way into his hand, he places the device near his ear and answers,"What?"

**Brick-"It's already noon, Butch. Wake up. The Gangreen Gang is overdue and I need you to collect."**

**Butch-"Get Boomer to do it."**

**Brick-"He has an appointment with another client. Now, get up and do your share of the work."**

**Butch-"You can't do it?"**

**Brick-"Now, Butch."**

The call ends and Butch emerges from his bed with a bad case of bedhead. Yawning and stretching in only boxers, Butch starts his day with a cold shower and leftovers from last night. Sitting down in front of the flat screen to watch how his favorite football team was doing then begins reading the documents and receipts of his transaction with the hoodlums. After going over what he needs to know, the green Rowdyruff puts on a white dress shirt, black suit, dark-green tie, then finishing it off with a pair of military grade, polarized sunglasses. Before Butch could make it out the door, he feels something brush up against his leg, causing the young man stop and look down.

**Butch-"Sorry, Shades. I have business with some slizzy scumbags."**

Butch leans over and pats the palm-size, black fuzzball with the same green colored eyes, who mews to him like it understood his words. Shades then follows Butch's hand which leads him to his food bowl, where he start eating. Butch then slips out, as the kitten was distracted, and continues on his way to the residents of the Gangreen Gang, otherwise known as the city dump.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, Brick pockets his phone with a deep sigh, but continues with his lunch at a high class cafe outside in the sun. Brick was in a black suit like Butch, except a black dress shirt and red tie. The leader of the Rowdyruffs kept his long hair and puts it in a low ponytail. Next to his chair, resting in the sunlight was a red husky pup keeping Brick company. Reading the newspaper and enjoying his coffee, his peace is suddenly disturbed by an uptight wannabe PowerPuff. The raging spoiled adult marches up to Brick who has the paper blocking her view of his face.

**Princess Morbucks-"Hey, classless dimwit, read the sign "no pets allowed." I don't want dog hair in my food."**

**Brick-"Fuck off, before you wake her up."**

**Princess Morbucks-"How dare you speak to me like that! And that mutt should be on a leash by the way. And another thing..."**

Brick just ignores the nagging, not sparing the princess one glace, and continues reading. The constant shrieking coming from her mouth not only bothers the other costumers, but wakes up his little companion, opening her red eyes and yawning. After waking, the pup sits at attention as if it was waiting for orders, wagging her tail, while looking at her owner. Brick notices her glance from under his newspaper and decided it was time to go. Putting down his paper as he gets up, Princess shut ups, observing the handsome yet intimidating face Brick Rowdyruff.

**Princess Morbucks-"O...oh my mistake, big Red, maybe you can forgive me over a dinner date."**

The red ruff just strolls by, leaving exact change in the server book and slips a hundred in his waiter's front pocket. Brick receives a big thanks from his waiter and leaves a dumbstruck princess behind. When Brick was out of sight and a whistle was heard, calling for the red husky who happily responds to the call and dashes towards Brick. Now the pair were heading towards the bank that Brick invested a huge sum of money, to confront them on the suspicious activity on his account. Upon reaching the Townsville City Bank, Brick stops near the front door and looks down at his pup.

**Brick-"Basil, sit."**

Basil starts to whimper, placing its small paws on Brick's legs with pleading eyes. Brick gently scratches under her muzzle and commands her to sit once again, this time with success. Brick then goes through the rotating doors into the large bank that was causing Brick to lose his nerve. Going up the front counter, he manages to get a meeting with the top adviser in his office. Walking into the top official's domain stinking of expensive material goods paid with money that didn't belong to the man sitting at a giant ebony elm desk, Brick finds a sit in front of Dick Hardly, the king of all lechers.

**Dick-"Ah, Mr. Ruff. What brings you to my marvelous bank?"**

**Brick-"Why is my account suffering from take outs that weren't even conducted by me?"**

**Dick-"What are you talking about, my friend. You need to check your balance again."**

**Brick-"I invested an estimate of 3.4 million during my time in this bank, and for some odd reason, a third of it disappeared."**

**Dick-"I guess it's bad luck."**

**Brick-"You also understand I was responsible for your success in loaning you disgusting amounts of money remember."**

**Dick-"You think you can threaten me with that. I'm Dick Hardly, I'm best friends with Utonium, the father of the famous PowerPuff Girls, heard of em? You're stupid for bringing that up anyway."**

**Brick-"Don't push it. I'm not a money tree, Hardly, so I suggest you focus on paying me back soon. Deals with me aren't easily forgotten, especially with the amount I gave you. So pull your head out of your egotistical ass and pay what you owe."**

Brick gave one last death glare at Hardly before slamming the door behind him upon leaving the office, making Hardly nervous but still held onto his cocky attitude. Exiting the bank and looks down at Basil.

**Brick-"Time to go home, Basil. I'll rob this bastard and make him fear for his life later."**

Basil tilts her head to the side with a happy expression out of habit. Brick similes at her and walks off with Basil following.

**Brick-"Because I'm a loan shark after all."**

* * *

Boomer was in a warehouse near the docks cutting a deal with the Amoeba Boys, that started to be a total pain to Boomer in his black suit and blue tie.

**Boomer-"So you want a loan, right?"**

**Bossman-"Uhh Yeah..that's right."**

**Boomer-"How much do you want to settle with?"**

**Bossman-"Umm Let's see...umm lot's of money. Yeah, lots."**

**Boomer-"Can you be more specific please?"**

**Bossman-"Oh yeah, right *pssst* Junior, what does uhhhh space uhh pacific mean?"**

**Junior-"Beats me, boss. Slim, do you gots an idea?"**

**Slim-"We are the A...Amoeba boys!"**

**Boomer-"I'm well aware of that... How did you three even find our number?"**

**Bossman-"A dollar... that's right a dollar bill is what we need."**

**Boomer-"Why!?"**

**Junior-"Boss, ask for more."**

**Bossman-"Oh okay...Two dollars!"**

**Slim-"Where he go, boss?"**

Boomer was walking outside, face-palming with one hand and holding his briefcase in the other. The sun was setting and Boomer wanted the day to end. Heading to the middle-class part of Townsville, Boomer enters a standard looking apartment then opens his doors into a modern styled room with blue walls. Like his matching suit, Boomer's room closely resembles Butch's in term of devices and space, except for the fact that there is a drum set instead of a pool table. The blue ruff hangs his jacket and slumps down into his sofa, then turn on the news. Suddenly, a yellow warbler lands on Boomer's knee.

**Boomer-"Hey, Chip. Just had one of those days where you encounter a couple of first-class idiots when you least expect them."**

Chip chirps in acknowledgement then flies onto his shoulder to watch television with him. Then Boomer gets a call from Brick and answers.

**Boomer-"Hey, Brick. Just had a meeting with the... Amoeba Boys."**

**Brick-"The Amoeba Boys? Tough luck there, you didn't give them a loan I assume."**

**Boomer-"They requested two dollars, no choice but to walk away. Figure out the whole bank fiasco?"**

**Brick-"I'm already concluding that leech Hardly is stealing from me and doesn't plan on cooperating with loan sharks."**

**Boomer-"Then a heist?"**

**Brick-"Correct, we'll discuss it tomorrow at my place."**

**Boomer-"Got it."**

Boomer hangs up and decided it was time for some dinner.

* * *

Butch walks out from the city dump with a brief case full with compensation payments, which required some loan shark hospitality in the form of fists. The Gangreen Gang thought they could scare off one person, but fate wasn't too kind. Bloodied and bruised, the Gangreen Gang finally pays up the quarter of a million loan.

**Flashback**

**Butch-"What are you planning to do with this $250,000 loan by the way."**

**Ace-"What else? Vegas baby. We have a feel for the game of chance or just pro at cheating and with this we'll be filthy rich and pay you off no problem."**

**Butch-"Don't put too much on fate. If you're lucky, you'll just split even when the time comes to pay that plus the interest."**

**Ace-"Yeah yeah."**

**End of Flashback**

And split even they did, with a total winnings of exactly $320,000(original loan plus interest). They won some and lost some, including all the feeling in their bodies and some teeth. Butch heads back to his apartment and receives a call from Brick as well, talking about a heist, making Butch excited for tomorrow.


	2. Blossom and Banks (lemon)

_**Warning:Lemon**_

* * *

Boomer and Butch make their into the wealthy part of Townsville, consisting of buildings a hundred stories high, each with their own high security. The one, Boomer and Butch entered, was the tallest building in the city that looked as if it was completely made of mirrors and glass. The doorman welcomed them in and the two head towards the elevator located at the center. Brick's room was special, because his floor is not on the button layout, instead Butch pulled out a keycard and swiped it through a reader on the console, taking them to Brick. As they wait, they take in the view from inside the tower through the one-way mirrors placed on every other floor.

**Butch-"Brick sure knows how to show off his money."**

**Boomer-"It's not really showing off if he keeps his place hidden. Besides, the owner gave him the room as way to pay him back for the money Brick loaned."**

**Butch-"Huh, I wouldn't mind getting a deal like that once in a while."**

**Boomer-"Those game companies you had were a huge catch not to mention the one with the Heroes Association we did together."**

**Butch-"I know, I know. I guess this life style wouldn't fit me anyway."**

A chime sounds as they reach Brick's floor. The place was three times the size of Boomer and Butch's room, with marble flooring, huge windows, red walls. Everything inside had a futuristic look about it and there was Brick in his suit making some coffee in his kitchen.

**Boomer-"Hey, Brick."**

**Butch-"Sup, Red."**

**Brick-"Afternoon, the blueprints are on the table, go ahead and look them over."**

**Butch-"Straight to business as usual."**

Butch and Boomer look through the plans of the Townsville City Bank. There were guns and bullet cases clearly being modified to suit the heist they were going to conduct. This wasn't their first either, before it was Major Man and his museum dedicated to himself, then there was the Night Club with Jerome. All of them thinking three loan sharks were no big deal thus suffering heavy damage in mind, body, and money as punishment. Brick walks over then sits down with his brothers to start discussing the plans step by step. They still have their powers, but the Rowdyruffs want a challenge and to also hide their identities so they can go outside without someone trying to arrest them. After some time going over the blueprints and how much Hardly owes the RRB in compensation, Boomer and Butch take their leave. Once the elevator door closes, another door leading to Brick's bedroom opens, revealing a tired and nude Powerpuff wrapped in a thin white bed sheet.

**Brick-"You're finally up."**

**Blossom-"*Yawn* You never wake me up, Brick... Did someone try to pull a fast one on you again?"**

**Brick-"Apparently so. Do you have work over at the Association?"**

Blossom, with her long messy red hair, perches herself on Brick's lap and begins playing with his tie.

**Blossom-"No, but I'm on call. There hasn't been anything really serious recently that needed my attention."**

**Brick-"Good to know, everything's working out then. Do you want to do anything tonight?"**

**Blossom-"A walk wouldn't hurt. Basil needs some exercise."**

Upon calling her name, the red husky appears on the sofa next to them. The pink Powerpuff then wraps her arms around the red loan shark's neck and presses her lips against his. Brick kisses back in agreement. Pointing to his room, Basil runs towards the door, giving them privacy.

**Flashback 3 years**

Blossom was standing in front of Brick who was trying to get into the her house to confront Professor Utonium.

**Blossom-"Brick, leave my dad alone! He used the money to help people, not for something selfish liking making profit, so leave him be!"**

**Brick-"Then he shouldn't have come to a loan shark, Blossom. I didn't donate $300,000 to him out of the kindness of my heart. The longer you make me wait, the more aggressive I'll be in taking it back."**

**Blossom-"Then if that's the case, we don't have the money, b...but there has to be something else."**

**Brick-"...Then how about this?"**

***3 months later***

Blossom was sitting across from Brick in an expensive restaurant, in a light pink dress.

**Blossom-"H..how long do I have to endure this?"**

**Brick-"Haven't decided yet, but before anything, relax, Blossom."**

**Blossom-"But I'm eating an A5 steak with a Rowdyruff behind my dad's back."**

**Brick-"If you want this to be a secret, I'll keep quiet. So ease up for once."**

****1 year later****

Blossom was under a tree, enjoying a book and relaxing in the shade. On her lap, though, was Brick using her legs as a pillow.

**Blossom-"I think my father's debt has been paid off."**

**Brick-"So you want to stop doing this?"**

**Blossom-"Not really."**

******Present******

Back to the living room, Basil was playing in a different room, and Brick still had a naked Blossom on his lap. The plan for a walk was forgotten as Blossom continued french kissing the red Rowdyruff. Blossom already slipped off the sheet, showing her curvy body and perfectly smooth skin. Even though Brick was still fully clothed in his black dress shirt and pants, he could still feel her nipples get hard through his shirt. Taking his hands, Brick begins massaging one of her C-cup sized breasts and with other hand, groping one butt cheek. Breaking the kiss and leaving a line of saliva. Blossom pouts at Brick in an adorable fashion.

**Blossom-"Stop squeezing so hard, pervert."**

Brick teases Blossom some more by placing his mouth over the other breast and starts licking and sucking on her light pink nipple, causing Blossom to moan more as she grabs his head, stuffing his face further. Brick goes another step further and teases both her mounds with his hands, sometimes putting both nipples in his mouth at the same time. Blossom finally gains the energy to push Brick gently off. Now breathing deep and leaving a dissapointed look on Brick's face, Blossom unzips his pants and takes out his bulging erection. Carefully positioning herself over it, Blossom places one hand on his shoulder for support and the other spreads her petals to allow for a smoother entry. Brick was getting restless as he felt Blossom's love juices drip onto his member. He had trouble keeping his hands from moving while glued on her hips, beacuse he wanted to just bring Blossom down on him. Finally Blossom feels the head of the raging member slowly enter her. Blossom was still not use to the size and they always had to take it slow. Blossom gasps from the few more inches entering her and places both hands on his shoulders as she felt her legs start to wobble.

**Brick-"You're going to get my suit dirty."**

**Blossom-"Then *huff* let it out *huff* inside."**

Blossom felt him get bigger from that statment and decides to force every inch of him inside. Brick clinches his teeth and Blossom throws her head back, screaming in ecstasy. The pink Powerpuff starts going up and down on the Rowdyruff for nearly an hour, until Brick pins Blossom's hips down and unloads his seed deep into her honeypot, and Blossom screams once more as she climaxes with him, squeezing Brick's head in her arms and breasts. Brick goes limp and slips out, and Blossom could feel his seed slowly ooze out. The pair held their position for a couple of seconds, before Brick falls on his side with Blossom still in his arms, resting his face in Blossom's bust. Blossom starts playing with Brick's hair, knowing his grip around her won't loosen up for a while. He even grabs the sheet behind her and throws it over them.

**Blossom-"Brick...hey Brick, when is your job with your brothers?"**

**Brick-"...Two days from now."**

**Blossom-"Want me to make you something? It's only 4 in the afternoon."**

**Brick-"...Yes." **

**Blossom-"Then let go, if you want something to eat."**

**Brick-"...No."**

Blossom just giggles and starts patting his head. The pair just takes a short nap after that before getting up to eat Blossom's homemade dinner.

* * *

Two days later and the boys stand in front of the bank, all three in their black suits and leather gloves. They walk up the steps, Butch holding a duffel bag containing a shotgun and more bags, Brick carrying a pistol and plastic ties in his jacket, and Boomer concealing a sub-machine gun in his duffel bag. Once inside the crowded bank, they pinpointed the security guards and cameras, then executed the first step. Butch grabs the tactical shotgun from the bag and at the same time putting a hockey mask with sinister skull design over his face. Boomer pulls out a P90 and wears a dark blue and big-eyed alien mask. Brick arms himself with a Five-seven and dons a gas mask. Brick then fires into the air yelling at everyone to get down. Butch and Boomer start yelling commands as well while tying up any guards who surrendered with plastic ties. Some of the security guards quickly draw their weapons but were gunned down before getting the chance to aim. People start screaming as they lay on the ground, seeing blood from the guard's bullet wounds. The employees hide behind the counters activating the alarm, which triggered a barrier to surround the lobby.

**Brick-"Stars, get to the server room. Bones, with me!"**

**Boomer-"On it!"**

**Butch-"Right behind you!"**

Boomer gives Brick his duffel bag and searches for the server room to erase all camera feeds. Brick and Butch head over to the office of Hardly. Of course the door was locked, but that didn't keep Brick from kicking it down, completely obliterating the door. Hardly was nowhere to be seen, but they knew the layout of the place. Butch finds a switch behind a picture frame that reveals Hardly's huge personal safe. Brick orders Butch to pry it open while he finds evidence to incriminate Hardly with on his computer. Butch, in one motion, spins the oversized door handle to the point it twists off and starts rolling through the walls. Though destroyed, he did manage to get the safe open presenting him with stacks of green and a leech cowarding behind it.

**Hardly-"L...look, I don't w..want any trouble."**

**Butch(pointing his gun at Hardly)-"On the ground!"**

Brick downloads all the evidence he needed into a flash drive and walks over to the man, aiming his gun at him. Hardly screams like a bitch before getting a bullet in the head. The boys quickly pack their bags with every bill in the safe and once done, Boomer contacts them through radio telling them some heroes are on the way. Boomer waits near the back exit as Butch and Brick make their way down. Apparently the back-up, Boomer warned them about, arrived in the form of a couple of amateur heroes, including the Mitchster in an awful superhero get up. The Mitchster holds a hand up, telling them to stop, but Butch tosses one of the duffel bags at him, making him confused for a second, and in that moment Butch kicks him in the stomach sending him flying and leaving the bag suspended in the air for Butch to catch. The other heroes just did nothing, but acted cool by covering the citizens than actually stopping them, making their escape a stroll in the park and the heist successful.

The RRB retreat to Butch's apartment until the situation settled down a bit. Taking off their masks, with expressions of victory. The news was on tv, showing heroes at the scene saying they lost a lot of good men of the law, but later stopped after seeing everyone guard whose been shot wake up, rubbing their wounds in pain. A reporter came up to one of them.

**Reporter-"A..are you okay?!"**

**Guard-"Ouch.. yeah, I'm fine. Good thing those masked robbers used rubber bullets."**

**Reporter-"But there's blood."**

**Guard-"What?...It's just...paint...no it's corn syrup."**

**Reporter-"*listening to her ear piece* We have another report, concerning Dick Hardly, the manager of Townsville City Bank. It appears the police have recover files of illegal action conducted by Hardly, extorting money from his own loyal customers' savings accounts. Hardly is currently being treated for a head injury."**

The scene changes to Hardly with a bump on his forehead squirming in the arms of police officials, screaming lies that he didn't steal anyone's life savings and spouting nonsense about being best friends with the Powerpuff girls. A successful heist indeed, compensation achieved plus extra, no one died, and best of all, Dick Hardly gets charged with a steep sentence.


	3. Bubbles and Drugs (lemon)

**Warning:Lemon**

* * *

It's nighttime in the City of Townsville and Boomer was dashing through the crowded streets to meet someone. Reaching the meet-up spot and looking around, he can't help but feel extremely guilty for being late.

**Boomer-"I'm not that late am I?"**

Boomer sighs in disappointment until a pair of hands covers his eyes from behind.

**Bubbles-"I thought you forgot."**

**Boomer-"S..sorry, more work as always."**

**Bubbles-"With the Amoeba Boys again? He he he."**

**Boomer-"Let's not mention them, please, and once again I'm sorry, Bubbles."**

Bubble turns Boomer around and places her hands on both of his cheeks. As Boomer wore his black suit and blue tie, Bubbles had on a tight light-blue dress that went down to her knees, her hair down in a wavy style, and a sapphire necklace from blue Rowdyruff. Bubbles having Boomer's cheeks in each hand, begins to pinch them while giggling as he held an apologetic expression. Bubbles deciding that she teased him enough brings his face down to hers and gives him a long kiss.

**Bubbles-"Just teasing. Let's hurry before our reservation is dropped."**

The two walk arm in arm down the busy street to a restaurant belonging to Mung Daal (from "Chowder"), one of Boomer's past clients who he helped with getting a place on the map. Walking through the doors, the waiter, Shnitzel, notices them quickly and sets a table for the two. Taking their sits, Mung Daal makes his appearance and gives his greetings. Boomer and Bubbles enjoy their meal and head off satisfied then thought about walking around some more. At some point a thief tried snatching Bubbles' necklace, but ended up mangled in a fence.

**Boomer-"Bubbles, I think you went a little overboard with him."**

**Bubbles-"Hmph! I think he got what he deserved. Touching me like that out of nowhere."**

**Boomer-"Well, let's settle down for now."**

**Bubbles-"Okay, but I want to sleep at Boomy's tonight."**

**Boomer-"F..fine by me. So, you don't work tomorrow?"**

**Bubbles-"No work, so I'll sleep in at your place. Only if it's alright with you."**

**Boomer-"O..of course."**

Boomer and Bubbles make their way to his apartment and Bubbles calls on Chip, who lands on her extended hand. Playing with the small bird, she tells Boomer to go ahead and use the shower first. So, striping down to nothing Boomer enters the shower and turns on the water, it was only a few minutes before he heard the glass door slide open. As soon as he turned around, a nude Bubbles latches herself on Boomer, pressing her petite frame against him.

**Boomer-"B..Bubbles what are you doing?"**

**Bubbles-"Saving money on your water bill, so let's shower together."**

**Boomer-"But Bubbles..."**

**Bubbles-"Don't be so nervous, you've seen me naked many times."**

**Boomer-"That's not something a heroine should say."**

Boomer gives up and places a kiss on Bubbles' lips, who happily kisses back. Bubbles then tells him to sit down so she can wash his back. Complying to her demand, Boomer sits down and allows Bubbles to wash his back with a wash cloth. Feeling relaxed from Bubbles' service suddenly get a surprise when he feels her B-cup sized breasts press against him and starts rubbing against his back. Boomer enjoying the sensation decided to keep quiet as her motions began to get rougher. Bubbles then takes an arm and places it between her bust, causing Boomer to get excited and embarrassed. Working up and down his arm, Bubbles notices his erection raising and smirks as she reaches to clean it too. Boomer groans and thought it was his turn to go on the offensive as well by using his fingers on the arm Bubbles currently had trapped, he inserts one finger into her entrance gaining a yelp. Bubbles strokes harder, making Boomer just add more fingers. Sadly Bubbles loses it first as her body has a spasm, squirting all over his hand.

She recovers her composure and positions herself over Boomer to give him a reward for winning. Inserting his member into her, Bubbles starts moaning uncontrollably while Boomer breaths deep in between her motions. As they continue, more soap bubbles begin to accumulate between their bodies. They go on for an hour until the two climax together, telling them it was time to rinse off and go to bed. After drying off, Boomer slips into his boxers, but hears a cough from a nude Bubbles.

**Bubbles-"Boomy, I need some clothes, and mine are in the wash."**

**Boomer-"All I have are..."**

Bubbles goes into Boomer's closet and picks out a white dress shirt. When she wore it, the shirt went down to her mid-thighs and the sleeves covered her hands from them being too long. In other words, she looked especially cute in the shirt in Boomer's option.

**Bubbles-"This will work."**

The sky-blue Powerpuff then heads off to his bedroom with Boomer following behind. Crawling onto the mattress, Boomer gets a full view of of her nether regions, making him aroused once more, but contained himself. Boomer joined her under the sheets and Bubbles snuggles against him as they fall into a slumber.

* * *

The next morning, over in an alley near a thought-to-be abandoned building, Brick and Butch in the masks prepare for an assault on the place containing the Ministry of Pain who have been dealing drugs and framing loan companies for it. The masked Rowdyruffs walk up to the back entrance guarded by a two goons with guns. One of them holds a gun up to the one in the hockey mask and green tie, who quickly grabs the goon's arm and throws him into the other guard with a sound of two skulls cracking against the wall. Brick in the gas mask, kicks the door open, surprising the gangsters inside making and packaging drugs.

**Brick-"Where the fuck is Mastermind?!"**

The gangsters stare at them for a second then drew their weapons which ranged from machine guns to baseball bats. Butch cracks his knuckles and rushes doing bone crushing combos on the gangsters. Brick makes his way up the building, breaking arms and legs on the way. Finally reaching the top he kicks open a door and faces a line of goons who open fire, kicking up smoke. They stop their fire, looking into the thick dust and a sudden flying knee blast one of them in the face. In the next room, Mastermind, Counterpart, and Cohort hide themselves in a fully armored panic room with stacks of cash. Having a bullet proof glass door, they jump in fear after a goon comes crashing through the wall and smashing his face against the glass, then slowing sliding down. The three old men could see a figure in the dust, making them panic some more. Brick shows himself and stops in front of the door to confront them.

**Brick-"So, you old shits are the ones giving us a bad name."**

**Mastermind-"D...don't get ahead o...of yourself, as we speak the cops will come and we will be safely hidden in this room while you get the blame for all these drugs."**

**Counterpart-"That's right! Ha ha *cough*cough*!"**

**Cohort-"*cough* *cough* *cough* yeah."**

Brick suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. It was Butch with some blood on his mask and suit, telling him he wanted to test the strength of this panic room, so he does by punching right through the door and opening it from the inside.

**Butch-"A dispatch unit has been sent out, so we'll be surrounded in 10 minutes."**

**Brick-"That's enough time to knock some sense into them."**

The Ministry of Pain faint as their eyes roll back and started foaming in the mouth. Butch suddenly gets a message on his phone from Boomer telling them that he brought the truck they asked for. Hearing a honk from outside, Butch looks out and sees Boomer in his alien mask waving at him from below. Brick drags the three out of the panic box and stands to the side, to unleash his door-busting kick to send the box of money out the building which then fell to the ground. They could hear sirens coming, thus jumped down to meet Boomer. They hauled the loot into the back of the truck and drove off. Butch was in the back and Boomer was driving with Brick in the passenger's seat. Once they took off their masks, Brick went into interrogation mode.

**Brick-"Where were you?"**

**Boomer-"Just had trouble getting up, sorry."**

**Brick-"Dealing with the Amoeba Boys again?"**

**Boomer-"Fuck no!"**

**Butch-"He probably had a girl over."**

**Boomer-"C...come on guys, we still have to finish this job."**

**Brink-"Boomer, you have a fucking hickey on your neck."**

* * *

Bubbles started to wake up, to find herself alone in bed, looking around for Boomer with her sleepy eyes. She then notices a note saying he had a job to do pretty quick and once again apologizing. Bubbles just yawns and decided to make some some lunch for when he gets back.


	4. Buttercup and Swim Suits (lemon)

Butch was walking in the courtyard of the Hero Association, surrounded by many recruits along with some iconic heroes such as Rex (Generator Rex), Juniper Lee, etc. The green Ruff stopped at the main entrance seeing it well secured with guards and cameras. Butch was told by Brick to never identify or hint at being a RowdyRuff, because they were recorded in the list of wanted criminals even though they haven't appeared in the city for a long time. So to avoid the unwanted attention, Butch finds a back door guarded by only one camera. With a simple toss of a pebble, Butch forgetting his own strength, ends up obliterating the camera leaving behind a small crater in the wall. Letting out a disappointed sigh for failing to be silent, walks over to the door and rips the metal door off its hinges.

**Butch-"Oops."**

Once inside, he places the door back in its original position before anyone comes by to inspect the badly damaged camera. Walking around the large hallways of the building, Butch notices the emptiness of it probably due to the top class heroes outside gaining a lot of attention, but this didn't bother him. He also brought his mask just in case. There is a reason for why the Rowdyruff was currently infiltrating the Association, it was because they have records of both heroes and villains in a massive database which can prove useful to the loan sharks when locating someone who owes. What stopped Butch in his tracks was a sudden sound of splashing water from an indoor pool. Walking inside, he could see a girl in a black and green Speedo swimsuit, black swim cap, and goggles. Smirking to himself, he knew who it was right away, so he walked along the edge of the pool and grabbed a lime-green towel. As he reaches the end of her lane with a towel in hand, the girl stops and climbs out of the pool. Once she stood facing Butch, she took off her cap and goggles, revealing black semi-short hair and big mint-green eyes.

**Buttercup-"Of all people to see during my private time, you better have a good reason for breaking in, Butch."**

**Butch-"Chill out, sweetie. Shouldn't you be delighted to see me break in just to see you."**

**Buttercup-"But you're not."**

Buttercup snatches the towel out of his hand and starts drying her hair.

**Butch-"Always sharp, both mind and mouth. I need to look up someone in your data base, the guy has left town and...hey I'm talking to you."**

**Buttercup-"Massage my shoulders."**

Butch just lets out a deep breath knowing it was pointless to ask for anything right now, so he did what he was told and starts squeezing her shoulders.

**Butch-"Okay, what's wrong?"**

**Buttercup-"That's better and to answer your question, I'm just fed up with how things are going with this job right now and I'm frustrated in another sense."**

**Butch-"Geez, Buttercup, that's why I think we should meet more to deal with all this stress."**

Butch hugs her from behind not caring about his suit getting wet and starts kissing her neck.

**Buttercup-"S..stop, idiot."**

**Butch-"No."**

**Buttercup-"Fine, d..do what you want."**

He gladly took the offer and moved his hands to her D-cup sized breasts and started massaging them gently. Nibbling on her neck and hearing her moans, Butch suddenly feels an uncomfortable glare from the corner of the large room.

**Butch-"Let's find somewhere more private."**

Without answering, Buttercup pulls his green tie over her shoulder leading him to the locker rooms. Once they reached the showers, Butch striped down to nothing while Buttercup remained in her swim suit, then continued where they left off. Now facing each other with hot water pouring down on them, Butch and Buttercup start deep kissing. With her arms around his neck, Butch moves her suit making her bust spill out, he then moves his hands down to her bottom, massaging it too. Looking down at the PowerPuff, Butch sometimes finds it difficult to believe they she is the tomboy of the trio, because of the cute and lewd expression on her face as they part.

**Butch-"Cheered up yet?"**

**Buttercup-"Not even close."**

Buttercup moves away and places her hands on the wall, so she could properly present her rear to her RowdyRuff and slides her suit to the side showing her honeypot. Like a moth to a flame, Butch quickly positions himself behind her and starts teasing her entrance with his hard member, making her pout. Deciding that he teased her enough, he penetrates her, hearing a yelp. He then grabs her arms to go in even deeper. The showers echoed with moans and grunts for some time and ended with a PowerPuff laying on the tile floor with a RowdyRuff on top. As they kiss some more, Buttercup could feel his essence leaking out of her flower feeling refreshed from the experience that's been delayed for weeks.

**Butch-"Now, will you help me?"**

**Buttercup-"I guess."**

They both dry up and get dressed before heading off to the main building. Buttercup in clothes similar to her 'FusionFall' outfit tells Butch to wait as she went to get a copy of the records he asked for. Waiting patiently, Butch then feels the same glare from before and turns his head to see someone familiar.

**Mitch Mitchelson-"Who are you and what are to my girl, Buttercup?"**

**Butch-"Huh?" (Oh god, it's the Bitchster)**

**Mitch-"I said who..."**

**Butch-"I heard you the first time, so can you disappear?"**

**Mitch-"Watch it, before I rock you..."**

**Butch-"That doesn't sound like very hero-like."**

**Mitch-"Why you."**

**Buttercup-"Stop it, Mitch. He's a friend of mine, so leave him alone."**

**Mitch-"When was it normal for friends to feel each other up?"**

**Buttercup-"Well..."**

**Butch-"You're right, Bitch."**

**Mitch-"It's Mitch!"**

**Butch-"Anyway, I am going out with this PowerPuff and loving every second of it, so feeling up is an understatement and another thing, don't spy on her, it's creepy."**

**Mitch-"Wait a minute!"**

**Butch-"I gotta go and get some business over with, so see ya."**

Butch grabs Buttercups by the waist, surprising her, and gives her a deep kiss leaving a thread of saliva when they part. Mitch, speechless, is then given the middle finger, before Butch heads out the way he came. Buttercup just walks away with a smile while touching her lips and Mitch stands there looking stupid.

* * *

Butch is in his apartment looking through the records on his computer and finds the one his was looking for, V.V. Argost, the man who has yet to repay the RRB the money for his television show. Finding his current location, he hears his door unlock and open with the green PowerPuff walking through. It was night time, so Butch was in his underwear and BC in a sweatpants and sweater.

**Butch-"What happened this time?"**

**Buttercup-"Damn Mitch won't stop bugging me with my relationship with you thanks to that announcement."**

**Butch-"Hey, it's true and don't mention him, he gives me the chills."**

Buttercup takes off her sweats showing off her lime-green boy shorts and white tank top. She calls out for Shades, that stirs around in the sheets of the sofa bed. The black kitten mews once it sees BC and crawls on her lap as she sits on the bed. Feeling the kitten purr as she scratches behind the ears, she asks Butch to come to bed. Butch yawns and turn off the computer, before getting on the bed and laying besides her.

**Butch-"Is anything good happening during your job?"**

**Buttercup-"Not really, just the standard kick ass and you know. You?"**

**Butch-"Same."**

BC pecks him on the cheek before falling asleep and Butch soon followed. Butch felt special since, Buttercup only shows her sweet side to him not to mention he is the only living thing that is allowed to do adult things to her. So he was currently thinking of how to treat her when he finishes his job with Argost, maybe a proposal or something.


End file.
